Secrets Of A Jinx
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: Nobody knows much about Jinx except that she is Kid Flash's girlfriend, she used to be a villain, and that now she is good. Nobody that is except Argent and Raven. When Starfire invites all the girls to a sleepover, will Jinx's well guarded secrets become known? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Teen Titans Fanfiction**_

_**Secret's of Jinx**_

_**This is not an official version of Jinx's past. It's just my idea of what happened.**_

Discaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans. ( Wish I did!) I do own Azura and Pandora. They are of my own creation.

Also, I hope you all like my story! I know it's not great, but hey. Nobody's perfect! Sorry this chapter is so short.

Chapter 1

"So," said Beast Boy. "Do any of you have siblings?" All the Teen Titans were having a slumber party. They all hung out at Titans Tower, stuffing their faces with junk food and talking. Jinx loved these slumber parties. ( Though she would never tell anyone that.) It gave her a chance to hang out with Argent and Raven. The four of them were leaning against a wall talking and laughing. You might be thinking, "Wait... four? I thought it was just Argent, Jinx, and Raven. One, two, three!" But I did not bungle up my counting. There was somebody else talking with them. Of course nobody else could see her... but she was still there.

Beast Boy was asking everybody questions in an atempt to, _know them better. _"So, do any of you have siblings?"

"I'm a only child." said Cyborg.

"Same." said Robin.

"I have a brother, Wildfire, and a sister, Blackfire." contributed Starfire.

"Nah, I'm the only kid." said Argent.

"Me too." said Beast Boy.

"I bet your parents decided they had enough after you." quipped Raven. Everyone laughed.

"What about you Jinx?" asked Robin.

"Well...I...um." Jinx gave Raven and Argent meaningful looks. Argent returned it with a wink, and Raven with the faintest of smiles. Nobody but Kid Flash noticed this. He frowned slightly. Raven gave Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether**(I don't own them either.)** a small nod. They took this as a cue to reek havoc.

It was absolute pandemonium. Objects were flying in all directions and Melvin's giant teddy bear Bobby was trampling over furniture. Panicked Titans ran in all directions. "That seemed oddly well timed." thought Kid Flash. "As if Jinx didn't want to answer the question. She wouldn't hide anything from us... Would she?"

Review please! Did you like it? Hate it? Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? If so please feel free to tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans yadda yadda.

Kid Flash POV

We managed to clean up Melvin, Timmy, and Teether's mess. They were currently sitting in a corner.

"Alright everybody." said Robin. "It's getting late. We should all turn in." Everybody got up and headed towards their bedrooms. Cyborg had dozens among dozens of guest bedrooms built for Teen Titans sleepovers. There wasn't enough for everybody to get their own room, so most people shared. I shared a room with Aqualad and Speedy. As I was walking towards my room, I saw Jinx, Raven, and Argent laughing and heading down to theirs. Even though Raven had her own room and didn't really need to bunk with anyone, she had requested to share a room with Jinx and Argent. Cyborg had also told me that they had asked for four beds even though there were only three of them. When I told Cyborg that, that seemed strange, he waved me off. "They're girls." he said. " They probably use the extra bed to do make overes on eachother or something." I stared at Cyborg. "Can you imagine Jinx or Raven doing makeoveres?" I asked. "Argent, maybe. But not Jinx and Raven. They don't usually do that sort of thing." Cyborg shrugged. "Raven usually doesn't laugh either. But any time you catch her with Argent or Jinx, she's always giggling. Anything is possible."

I slowed down so that I could hear what Jinx, Argent, and Raven were saying.

"Tad too close, Jinx." said Argent with a laugh. "It's good that Raven got Timmy, Melvin, and Teether to distarct everybody."

"I kinda feel bad about that." said Raven. "Now they're sitting in a corner because of us."

"It's for the greater good." Jinx told Raven in mock seriuosness. "Though, I can't say that I'm not guilty either. We'll make it up to them."

"Oooh! I have an idea!" squealed Argent. "We can get them a pet!" "That's actually a really good idea." said Raven thoughtfully. "Melvin's always wanted a bunny. We should get them one if the monks will allow it."

"By the way Jinx." said Argent. "You realize that there is an idiot listening to our conversation, right?" "Yes, I'm aware." Jinx answered. "So," said Raven with a smirk. "Are we going to hex sensless or not?" " I believe we are." replied Jinx calmly. All three girls turned around to look at me. I gulped. This was not going to be fun.

Ten minutes later, after being blasted with pink, black, and silver energy countless times, I held up my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I won't easdrop again!"

"You better not." said Argent with a grin.

"You might find out our secrets." continued Raven.

"We couldn't have that could we?" asked Jinx. Then still laughing the three girls entered their room and closed their door. Was it just me or did I hear a fourth voice laughing with them?

Please review! Most appreciative! Yours Truly,

Pixiedustmagic


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks alot for all the reviews guys! All suggestions have been taken into account. Thank you

Zinnia99 for your praise and corrections. That really helped.

KaytieGrl . Your ideas were very helpful.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or penguins. Or ice cream. Or any other wonderful thing I wish that I owned.**

Chapter 3

Starfire POV

I knocked on Raven's door. I knew her room was her domain, and not to be entered, but I had most wonderful news to tell her!

Raven opened the door slightly. " What is it?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"Friend Raven!" I exclaimed." I have had the most glorious idea!"

"Does it involve me having to babysit, talk to Beastboy, or go to the mall?" Raven asked.

"No." I replied.

"Okay keep talking." Raven said.

"I was thinking that we could have the slumber of party! We could invite Jinx, and Argent, and Kole, and Bumblebee, and Pantha, and Melvin, and Wondergirl. Then we could do the painting of nails, and the spilling of secrets, and the watching of movies. You are invited of course! What do you think?"

Raven thought for a moment. "I don't know, Star. It sounds...fun. But where would we all sleep?"

"Oh, yes. I was going to ask you if we could use your room.I said. It is one of the biggest in the tower and we would all fit." I used my special face to try to get her to agree. The one with the big eyes. It always works on Friend Robin.

Raven POV

Nobody. Goes. In. My. Room. Why would I want eight other people in there? Oh she's using the face... Not the face...

Starfire POV

Raven was silent. Finally she said, "You know I don't let anybody in my room Star. Why can't we use yours?"

I sighed. "Silkie has destroyed it. She woke up angry and decided that my curtains would taste delicious."

Raven sighed. "Fine. We'll use my room. Have you cleared this all with Robin?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. " I have not! Come, we will ask him now!" I flew down to the training room with Raven right behind me.

Just as I thought, Robin was there. " Hello, Friend Robin!" I said.

"Hi, Star. Hi, Raven. What's up?"

"Starfire has an idea." Raven said.

"Yes!" I squealed. "I thought we could have a party of slumber for the Titans girls. We are using Raven's room!"

Robin raised his eyebrow. "How did Starfire convince you to come? And to use your room?"

I sighed. She used the eyes. Robin nodded. He turned to Starfire." I don't see why you can't have it. Just call all the girls and see if they're good with it. You were thinking tonight, right?"**(Hee hee. I accidentally made that ryme.) **

Starfire nodded. "Tonight would be perfect! Thank you Robin. Come Raven! We must call all the girls!"

**Raven POV**

Star dragged me off to the main room to make all the phone calls. "Okay, Star." I said. "You can call Pantha, Kole, Wondergirl, and Bumblebee. I'll call Jinx, Argent, and Melvin." I sighed to myself. It was going to be alot of work convincing Jinx to come. Argent would be all right. Melvin would jump at the chance to come visit. I decided to get Melvin over with first.

I rang the number the monks had given me. Ring, ring ring. A monk picked up. "Is anything wrong Raven?"he asked. "No." I answered. "I was wondering if Melvin would like to spend the night at Titans Tower." The monk thought for a minute. "I think that would be alright. I will go ask her." I heard the monk ask somebody to get Melvin. Then a couple seconds later he asked her something. This was followed by a scream of "_YES!1! I GET TO SEE RAE-RAE!"_

The monk picked up the phone again. "She can come. We will have a monk escort her to the Tower at around 5." "That would be great. "I said. "Thank you."

Next up was Argent. I dialed her house number. It would be afternoon in New Zealand. Ring ring ring. She picked up. "Hey, Rae!" she said. "Hi, Argent. Starfire is having a slumber party tonight at 5. Will you come?" I asked. Argent hesitated. "I don't know..." "I'll be there." I said quickly. "As will Jinx." That was a bit of a lie. I hadn't asked Jinx yet. "Okay, I'll come." said Argent. "Great."I said. "See you tonight."

Last was Jinx. Oh, this is not going to be easy.

I dialed her cellphone number. Ring ring. "Hey" she said. "Hi Jinx." I said. "What are you doing?" "Oh, just sketching in the park." she answered. "What's up?" "Well, there's an all girls sleepover at Titans Tower at 5." I said. "Nuh uh." she said at once. "No way, never, no. I don't do sleepovers." I sighed. Yup, I knew it. "We used to have sleepovers." I said. "That was when we were little kids." she argued. (**You might be thinking W**_**hat? They knew each other as kids?**_**I'm getting there. Patience.)**

"Please, Tally?I pleaded. (**Again, you're probably thinking "**_**Why is she calling her Tally?**_** Again you will have to wait for an answer.) **

Jinx sighed. I could almost _hear_ her roll her eyes. But she surprised me with her answer. "Fine. I'll come." "Thanks!" I said. 'See you at 5!"

That was alot easier then I thought it would be. Now I have to go hide some of my stuff in my room, so that the other girls don't see it tonight.

**Cyborg POV**

I heard Raven and Starfire talking to Robin about some slumber party. An _all girls _slumber party. That could be interesting. I took out my communicator and called Kid Flash. "Hey." he said. "What's up?" "Nothing much." I answered. "Could you come over to the Tower?" There was a sudden whoosh of air, a flash of yellow and red, and then Kid Flash was standing in front of me. "Okay." I said lowering my voice to a whisper. "Listen. All the girls are having a sleepover here tonight." Kid Flash's eyes widened. "I need you to get me a hidden camera. Then we'll plant it in Raven's room, where they're going to be." Flash was gone and back with the camera in a matter of seconds. "Alright, here's the camera." he said. "But if the girls find out, we are in so much trouble." He winced, probably imagining what Jinx would do to him if she found out. "Right." I agreed. "Which is why they can't know."

Alright! Done! So, please review. Was it long enough? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!

~Pixiedustmagic


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to ** **KaytieGrl , Zinnia99, and WishToBeYouSomeday.**

**I just wanted to say my idea about Jinx might be far fetched, but it's my idea of what happened. I also wanted to say that this is my first story on , so I'm honoured by all the reviews and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans yadda yadda. Just like I didn't own them in any previous chapters. On with the story!**

**Raven POV**

It was 4:59. Starfire was waiting eagerly at the door. "You know Star," I said from the counter where I was reading. "They won't be at 5:00 on the dot."

Star looked bewildered. "But, I said at 5:00." "Yes." I said patiently. "But they can't get here at exactly 5 unless they have-" I was cut off by a whoosh of air.

"Super speed?" asked Kid Flash. I glanced at the clock and sighed. Exactly 5:00. Typical.

"What are doing here?" I asked. "This is a all girls party."

"I know." said Kid Flash. "Beast Boy and Cyborg invited me and a few others over."

"A few others?" repeated Starfire. "Like who?"

Kid Flash counted on his fingers. "Speedy, Aqualad, the twins, and Hot Spot."

"Not Jericho or Gnark?" I asked. "We didn't think they would approve of what we're doing tonight." Kid Flash explained. "Which is why Robin is not attending." "What exactly are you doing tonight?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing you have to concern yourself with." he answered smoothly and calmly.

**Kid Flash POV**

Oh my gosh. She's on to us! Oh no! Oh no! What are we going to do? Oh no!

**Raven POV**

I was still a bit curious, but I let it go. "Where's Friend Jinx?" asked Starfire. "She asked me to drop her off at the mall on our way here." said Kid Flash. "Weird huh?"

I happened to know exactly why Jinx was at the mall, but I wasn't going to tell that to Kid Flash. At that moment Argent walked in holding her over night bag.

"Hi Star! Hi Rae!" she said with a wave. "Where's Jinx?"

"She's at the mall." I said pointedly. "Getting the _thing_." "Right." Argent said with a nod. "Look what I brought!" she said showing us her over night bag.

"A... bag?" Kid Flash asked confused. Argent sighed. "No. What's _in _the bag. Marshmallows." She pulled out a bag of marshmallows bigger than Beast Boy's head. And that's saying something.

"Glorious!" Starfire said with a squeal. "Come friends! Let us go to Raven's room and get ready!"

Argent arched an eyebrow. "We're staying in _your _room?" she asked.

"Don't worry." I said. "I put away all the dangerous stuff." As an afterthought I added "I think."

"On that cheerful note..." muttered Argent, heading down the hall to my room.

**Kid Flash POV**

As soon as the girls were out of sight, I headed down to Cyborg's room. He and Beastboy were already there. A large screen had been set up in the middle of the room. "We just need to wait for the rest of the guys to get here." said Beastboy. Then he cackled maniacally and rubbed his hands together. I stared at him in disbelief. Sometimes he was to weird for words...

At that minute the Mas y Menos ran in at super speed. "_Hola!"_ they said together.

"Hi little dudes." said Cyborg. "Now we just need to wait for Speedy, Aqualad and Hotspot."

Just then Speedy and Aqualad walked in arguing as always. "I did not take your stupid comb!" Aqualad was saying. "Hey guys!" I said. "Have you seen Hotspot?"

"Actually yes." Speedy said. "He should be here any minute now."

Hotspot burst in the door. "Well?" he asked impatiently when all we did was stare at him. "Are we going to watch them or not?"

Cyborg turned on the screen and we were all looking at the inside of Raven's room. Raven, Starfire, Kole, Pantha, Argent, Wondergirl, Bumblebee, and Melvin were all there in their pyjamas. They were talking and laughing. Cyborg zoomed in on Raven talking to Starfire. "Yes." Raven was saying. "She should be here any minute now."

Just then Jinx burst in the door holding a box with several large holes in it. "Sorry I'm late." she panted. " I had to pick something up." The girls gave her a minute to catch her breath. Then Bumblebee asked, "What's in the box?" "Actually," said Jinx with a smile. "It's something for Melvin." "For me?" Melvin gasped. Jinx nodded. "It;s from me, Raven, and Argent. Go on open it." Melvin stepped forward and took the box. She gingerly opened it and gasped. She lifted out a real live bunny. It was a real cute thing too. It had a pink twitchy nose, long floppy ears, and fluffy white fur. "I'm gonna call him Floppy!" screamed Melvin. She ran around the room holding Floppy. Then she went to hug Raven, Argent and Jinx. My jaw dropped when I saw that Jinx was smiling and...laughing? Wow. "Glad you like her." said Jinx. "Now if you don't mind, I have to change." She left the room to go change in the bathroom.

Starfire clapped her hands. "I would like to play a game. I believe it is called Truth or Dare." "Sure, Star." Kole said with a laugh. They all sat in a circle, Melvin holding Floppy and cooing, I could tell she just found a new best friend. "You weren't going to start without me were you?" asked a voice. It was Jinx in the doorway. My jaw dropped again. She had changed into a pyjama bottom and a purple tank top. Her hair was loose and pulled back in a black velvet headband instead of in her usual pigtail horn things. It was longer than I thought, reaching half way down her back.

"Your hair looks good down." said Wondergirl. "Oh, it's down?" asked Jinx in surprise. She felt her hair. "It wasn't exactly my decision." "What do you mean?" asked Starfire. "Maybe I'll tell you some time." said Jinx. She sat down beside Argent and Raven in the circle.

I frowned. What _did _Jinx mean when she said having her hair down wasn't her decision.

"I will start!" said Starfire. "Friend Pantha! Truth or Dare?" Pantha considered for a minute. "Truth." "Have you ever lost a fight?" Starfire asked. "Pantha is undefeated!" Pantha roared. Raven arched an eyebrow. Pantha sighed. "I lost once. When I was 8 I lost to the neighbourhood bully. I got him back later of course. **(No idea if this actually happened.)** It is my turn! Argent, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Argent with hesitation. "I dare you to go get us a snack." "What kind of dare is that?" argent grumbled getting up. "The kind a person makes when they haven't ate since noon." said Pantha. When Argent got back she said to Starfire, "Truth or Dare." "Truth." said Starfire. "Well, I've heard about your sister Blackfire." said Argent. "Do you truly hate her." After thinking for a moment Starfire said, "I think it is impossible to hate family. Black fire made some mistakes, but when it comes down to it, she is my sister. She wasn't even so bad when she was younger. Okay now, Friend Jinx. Truth or Dare?" I was excited for this one. Jinx thought for a moment. "They're both evil. But I'm going to choose the lesser evil. Truth." Starfire smiled. "Do you have any hidden talents?" Jinx shrank back but Argent and Raven pushed her to the front. "As a matter a fact she does!" said Argent. "She's quite good at it too!" added Raven. "I'm not that good." mumbled Jinx. "Come on!" cried Argent. "You're the 7 time champion for Azar's sake!" said Raven. "Well?" asked Melvin. "What are you good at Jinx?" Jinx sighed. 'I'm a dancer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break Line I don't know how to do~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A dancer?" Bumblebee repeated in shock. I couldn't believe it myself. "Not just any dancer." said Argent proudly. " 7 time national champion and 18 time winner." said Raven. "Well." said Kole. "Show us." "Show you?" Jinx repeated blankly. "Go on Tal." said Argent. "Go on show them Tally." said Raven.

"I am confused." said Starfire. "Why are they calling you Tally? Your name is Jinx is it not?"

"Yes, Jinx is my name." said Jinx. "But Tally is my name too. It's hard to explain. One question at a time."

"Alright." said Bumblebee. "But you have to dance for us." Jinx sighed but she walked over to the radio. She chose a song and stood at the centre of the room. She close her eyes an started to dance. It was amazing. She's a really good dance. Like really good. Her movements reminded me of poetry if that makes any sense. As she neared the end of the song Argent shouted "Do you signature move Tally!" "Are you sure?" asked Jinx without stopping. "Yes!" shouted Raven. Jinx sighed. She started twirling with her leg low. Then as she continued twirling her leg got higher and higher. Before long she was a blur as she continued to twirl. The song ended and she stopped twirling. She was holding her leg above her head. "There." she sighed. "Happy?" "Very." Raven and Argent answered together. "Can we continue with the game now?" Bumblebee nodded and they all sat back down.

**Wow. That was long. Hoped you liked it. More secrets revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please review.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! I'm not going to call you out by name like I usually do. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans do not belong to me. I have no ownership of the Teen Titans. You get the idea. I also o not own Nutella.**

**Kid Flash POV**

"Alright, Jinx. Truth or Dare?" asked Kole. "Why is everybody ganging up on me?" protested Jinx. So far she had been asked by Starfire, Pantha, Melvin, and Bumblebee. She had chosen dare for each, as she didn't want to tell any of her secrets.

"We just find you interesting." said Bumblebee. "You should be flattered." added Kole. "Will you please choose Truth? You must be getting tired of dare by now. You've had to put honey on the seats of the T-car,"-Cyborg had gone to clean it up right after- "nutella on Beastboy's pillow," -Beastboy actually didn't mind this much. He had gone to lick the pillow clean afterwards- "glue in the Boy Wonder's hair gel," -we did nothing about that. Let Robin find out in the morning.- "and jam in Speedy's comb." -Speedy had freaked out and gone to wash his comb- "Aren't you ready to choose dare yet?" Jinx huffed. "Fine, truth." Kole squealed. "Yes! Okay, you've told us about how Kid Flash convinced you to go over to the good side. So what happened after you left the Hive." Everybody in the room turned to look at me. On screen, Jinx grinned. "It's actually a funny story."

~Flash Back~

_I zipped through the streets. No sign of pink anywhere. I had dropped. by the Hive Five base. No Jinx._ _Her room been cleaned out and emptied. That meant she was good right? Right. Now all I had to do was find her. But I had been looking for days. For a speedster that was alot of time. I ran through the city one more time. Coffee shop. No Jinx. Book store. Nothing. Park. Nada. Bus stop. Nothing but a flash of pink. Wait. Backtrack. He went back to the bus stop. There was nothing. But he had been so sure... Wait there she was! She had her hair down, but it was hidden in her hood. The flash of pink I had seen was when a lock of her hair had fallen out. She looked more relaxed then before, more at ease. Was that a small smile playing on her lips? I approached her slowly. "Jinx?" She quickly looked up. As soon as she saw I her smile vanished. "What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" "Jinx, I can't let you wander the streets alone with no plan. Come with me to my place." I outstretched his hand to her. She turned away from it. "Believe or not, I have a plan." she said. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yes, really." she said smiling again. "I'm here to meet a couple of my old friends. Then they're going to take me to their place for a while." "Jinx, are you sure they're trust worthy?" I asked. "Are they villains?" Jinx looked at me again, her _

_expression cold."I've known them much longer then I've known you. I know for a fact that they're trust worthy. And not all my friends are villains. Zurry and Pandy definitely aren't. They're really good people." At that moment a bus pulled up. Two girls ran out. One had pale skin, green almond shaped eyes,and long green hair. The other had tan skin, azure blue eyes and robin blue hair. "Jinx!" they cried. "Hi Zurry! Hi Pandy!" said Jinx smiling. Zurry and Pandy pulled Jinx into a hug. "How have you been?" asked the green haired one. "Great, Pandy. You?" "We've been okay." said blue haired one I assumed was Zurry. "Who's this?" she asked turning to me. "Nobody." said Jinx the same time as I said, "Her friend." Jinx glared at me. "He isn't my friend." she growled. "This is the ever annoying Kid Flash." Zurry and Pandy's eyes widened. "Nice to meet you." said Zurry. Pandy turned to Jinx. "Are you ready to go Jinx?" Jinx nodded and they climbed onto the bus. The bus driver stopped them. "Did you say this was Jinx?" he asked in a gruff tone. "As in Jinx the criminal?" Pandy laughed. "Of course not. That's just a nickname we have for her, 'cause she's a big klutz." Jinx and Zurry laughed along with her. Wow, they were good actresses. The bus driver let them on and the bus left._

_~End of Flash Back~_

After Jinx finished telling the story she laughed. "His face after I told him I actually had a plan was priceless! Like he was expecting me to be all lost and scared and he could swoop in and be the hero!" The other girls laughed with her. I felt my face burn. That was pretty much what I was expecting. "So what happened after that?" asked Bumblebee. "Not much." replied Jinx. " I stayed at Zurry and Pandy's for a while. When you were fighting the Brotherhood, Kid Flash came and convinced me to come with him and save the day and all that. So I left." "You didn't save the day!" protested Argent. Jinx stuck her tongue out at her. But I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of the day I convinced Jinx to come with me to defeat the Brotherhood.

~Flash Back~

_I ran to the city where I knew Jinx had gone with Zurry and Pandy. I needed to find her. The Brotherhood was being taken down at that minute, and we were missing out on the action. A ran through the park. I caught a glimpse of pink, green, and blue. It was Jinx! She was sitting on a park bench with Zurry and Pandy laughing. He hair was down and she seemed alot happier. I ran over to her. "Jinx!" I called. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "What do you want?" she asked. "The Teen Titans are fighting the Brotherhood." I said. Her hair immediately sprung into her devil horns. I found that a bit curious, but I didn't give it much thought. I had other things on my mind. "I'm going to help them." I continued. "Will you come with me?" Jinx hesitated. She looked over to her friends. "Go." Zurry whispered. Pandy nodded. "Alright." Jinx said to me. "I'll come with you." Inside I was jumping for joy. On the outside I was cool and poised. Alright, I was grinning like a maniac. But Jinx didn't notice. She was talking to her friends. "We understand." said Pandy. "You should go." added Zurry. I _

_noticed they had tears in their eyes. I heard a soft sobbing and realized it was coming from Jinx. "You know what this reminds me of?" she said through her tears. "The first time I left." Zurry and Pandy hugged her. "We'll see you again." Zurry promised. "How do you know?" asked Jinx. "I see it." answered Pandy mysteriously. Jinx nodded and turned to me. "I'm ready." Zurry handed her her suitcase. How did she know she would need it? "Let's go." said Jinx. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to Paris. "How did they know you would need your suitcase?" I asked her on the way. "Pandy's a physic." Jinx answered. "She saw I would be leaving soon." "Is that what she meant when she said she saw that you would meet again?" I asked. Jinx nodded. "Now, are we fighting the Brotherhood or not?"_

_~End of Flash Back~_

I was jolted back to reality when I heard Kole ask Jinx something. "You know those girls, you were talking about? Zurry and Pandy?" Bumblebee was saying. "Yeah." Jinx answered. "They're really close friends. They're real name aren't really Zurry and Pandy. It's Azura and Pandora. Those are pretty long though, so I call them Zurry and Pandy." "Pretty names." commented Kole. Jinx nodded. "They're sisters. Pandy is older. Zurry was born with the gift of telekinesis , while Pandy has the gift of telling the future."

"Cool!" Wonder Girl exclaimed.

"How did you meet them?" asked Melvin. "Do you really want to know/" asked Jinx. Melvin nodded. "It's not a pretty story." Jinx warned. "I still want to hear it!' Melvin said. Jinx cleared her throat getting ready to tell the story when a voice interrupted her. "You weren't going to tell the story with out us were you?" Standing in the doorway was Zurry and Pandy.

**I wasn't sure if to continue or to end the chapter here. If you review it telling me I should have continued, I'll write the next chapter right now.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all that reviewed. I got way to many reviews to ignore so, thank you

ObsessedwReading for your many,_many, _ reviews.

heyxjuli for your praise.

KaytieGrl for your ideas.

Zinnia99 for your nice comments

_**I made a few minor changes to this chapter, if you're wondering why I'm posting it again. The changes are where Jinx, Aregnt, and Raven are talking on the roof.**_

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I do not own the Teen Titans in any way blah blah. I also do not own the pensive like thing Pandy uses.**

**Jinx POV**

"Pandy! Zurry!" I screamed as I tackled them.

I studied them for a moment. They hadn't changed much. Zurry's robin blue hair had darkened a bit, but her eyes stayed the same azure blue for which she had been name for.

Pandy's pea green eyes had darkened to a pretty shade of emerald. Her hair had turned forest green, but otherwise she looked the same.

"Pandy saw that you would be having a sleepover." said Zurry. "So we kind of invited ourselves." added Pandy. "Everyone these are my friends I was talking about. Pandy and Zurry." said Jinx. "Pandy and Zurry, this is Bumblebee, Kole, Pantha, Melvin, Floppy," -Yes, I included the rabbit.- "Wondergirl, Argent, and Raven." "It's good to meet you all." said Pandy while Zurry used her telekinesis to levitate two pillows over for them to sit on. "Jinx was going to tell you the story about how she met us right?" asked Zurry.

**Kid Flash POV**

"Yes!"cried Melvin.

"Jinx, you wouldn't mind if we told it would you?" asked Zurry. Jinx shook her head."Go ahead."

"Actually," said Pandy. "We're not going to tell them as much as show them." Pandy pressed her fingers to her head and muttered some words. When she took her fingers away a inky black substance came with them.**(I know this is like the pensive from Harry Potter.) **The black substance grew and grew until it was the size of a screen. "Alright, lights off. We're watching a movie." said Pandy. Melvin hurried forward to turn off the lights and the "movie" started.

It took place on playground. There was a young version of Jinx sitting on the ground with her legs pulled up to her chest. . Her pink eyes were puffy from crying and her face was streaked with tears. There were several kids running in a circle around her. "Jinx, jinx, jinx." they were chanting. "She's a jinx! She's a jinx!" "Leave me alone!" the young Jinx cried. The kids continued to chant. "I'm like you!" the young Jinx whimpered. "I'm normal. "You're not _normal!' _said one of the girls. "And we're not like you!" another added. "We're not freaks!" The young Jinx continued to cry. All the girls were glaring at the screen. My hands clenched into fists. At that moment smaller versions of Zurry and Pandy tromped onto the screen. "Leave her alone!" said the small Pandy. "She hasn't done anything to you!" added Zurry. They continued to shoo the kids away and the children scattered. When they were all gone , Zurry an Pandy approached Jinx. "Thank you so much." whispered Jinx. "We know what it's like being different." said Zurry. "I mean look at us!" said Pandy. "I have green hair!" Jinx laughed. "It's pretty." "My name is Azura." said Zurry. "I'm Pandora." said Pandy. "Those are long names." said Jinx. "Can I just call you Zurry and Pandy?" "Sure." they said together. "What's your name?" asked Zurry. "I'm Jinx." answered the small Jinx. "You have to have another name we can call you in public." said Pandy. "Because Jinx isn't exactly a normal name." added Zurry. "In public," said Jinx. "I'm Tally Willows. I made the mistake of telling those kids my real name. You saw where that got me." "Do you want to stay with us?" asked Pandy. "That would be nice." answered Jinx. "I have nowhere to go." Zurry and Pandy led Jinx across the street and the screen faded to black. Everybody was quiet for a moment. Jinx broke the silence by saying "I told you it wasn't a pretty story."

"No kidding." said Kole.

"Man, I hated those kids." said Pandy. "That memory always makes me want to find them and dangle them off ."

"I would do more then that." Zurry said rubbing her hands together. "I would take all their toes and-"

"Zurry!" Pandy yelled. "There's a kid listening!" Melvin looked up innocently.

"This has been fun." said Zurry standing up. "But we have to go." said Pandy. Jinx gave them a hug and whispered something in their ears. They both nodded and then they left. "Are we going to continue with Truth or Dare?" she asked. Starfire nodded. "Friend Jinx, Truth or Dare?" Jinx groaned. "Again? Don't you guys want a chance?" Everybody shook their heads. "We're quite content to learn about you." said Bumblebee. "Fine, Truth." grumbled Jinx. "Why to you like Friend Kid Flash?" Starfire asked. I leaned forward. Raven smirked at Jinx's obvious discomfort. "well," said Jinx. "I don't know. I guess it's that he thought I could to better. Also he reminds me of Amber." she added as a afterthought. "Whose Amber?" asked Kole. Jinx looked around. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Raven face palmed and Argent sighed. "Yes, yes you did." answered Bumblebee. "Come on Jinx. You have to tell us now." taunted Wondergirl. Jinx took a deep breath. "She's my sister." Then she got up and left the room. Raven and Argent followed her. "I need a breath of fresh air on the roof." Jinx said over her shoulder.

"Aw man." said Cyborg. "We can't spy on them if they're not in room."

"I'll go." Kid Flash offered quickly. Cyborg considered it. "Alright. Record everything." Kid Flash grabbed a camera a ran up to the roof. He quickly hid and began the recording on the camera. Jinx buried her face in her hands. "Why did I say that?" she asked. "Now they're going to want to know everything." "I don't know why you're so

opposed to telling them the truth." said Raven. "Because," said Jinx. "You saw their faces after they saw how I met Zurry and Pandy. They were pitying me. And that's one of the least painful memories! Imagine how they'll react after they hear everything! I don't want their pity." "I can see the reason in that." said Argent. "But still. They're our friends. Don't you think they have the right to know?" They were quiet for a moment until Raven asked, "How does Amby remind you of Wally?" "Well," said Jinx. "They're both red heads for one thing." They all laughed. "They also have the same sense of humour. A bad one. Amby never gave up on me. Neither did Kid Flash." "Did she come?" asked Argent. "She would've come even if she wasn't invited." replied Jinx. "So yeah. She's here." "Of course I'm here!" said a voice. "Did you think I was going to sit back and let you have all the fun? And what did you mean when you said I have a bad sense of humour?" "Exactly that." replied Jinx with a smile. "You have a bad sense of humour." They all laughed at that, even the disembodied voice. "Can I tell you something?" asked Jinx suddenly. Raven and Argent nodded. "Back when I was a villain, you never hesitated to fight me. Kid Flash, a total stranger tried to convert me, and you two, two of the three closest people to me, never did." Raven and Argent exchanged glances. "We know Tally." said Raven quietly. "And we're sorry." "When we first saw you as a villain, we were shell shocked." continued Argent. "We spent a good many nights talking about it. Crying about it too. But we decided it was your choice." "I probably would've come over right away if it was you two who asked me." said Jinx. "I was really mad for a while. I thought you two didn't care about me enough to try and make an effort to make me see the light. But you know what Starfire said, about never being able to hate fmaily? Well, it's true. I could never hate you guys." The other two smiled at her and then they were silent for a moment. "Why did you decide to become a villain in the first place?" asked Raven. "It was the whole bad luck thing." said Jinx. "Also the shock of losing Amby made me think that nothing could ever go right for me again." The disembodied voice spoke again. "Tally you don't think my death was your fault do you?" "Of course I do Amby!" Jinx snapped. "I could have saved you, but I was to slow. For all I know it could've been my bad luck that killed you!" "Tally, we don't know that for sure." said the voice gently. "There's no way to know. It could've been anybody. Besides, it wouldn't matter to me." "It would matter to me." said Jinx quietly. "Dance for us." said Argent suddenly. "What?" asked Jinx. "Dance." said Argent. "It always makes you feel better." Jinx nodded and stood up. She began dancing to music only she could hear. She stopped dancing after a few minutes. "Do you feel better now?" asked the voice. Jinx nodded. "Actually," she said. "I'm ready to tell all the girls the truth." "Are you sure?" asked Raven startled. Jinx nodded and they headed back down to Raven's room. I zipped downstairs to Cyborg's room. "Did you get it?" he asked. I nodded and showed him the recording. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked. Hot Spot shook his head. "Look, they're coming back in the room!" said Speedy.

**My creative juices suddenly stopped flowing. Stay posted for the next chapter. I would continue, but as I have said my creative juices have stopped.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You have been such a big help.**: ** .11, thank you for helping me through my writers block.**

**K-star, thanks for being so nice about my suckish story.**

**And my two reviewers who have reviewed every chapter without fail.**

**KaytieGrl**** and ****Zinnia99****. You two are my most loyal readers.**

**Some people thought that I could be more descriptive about the dancing. The reason I wasn't ,is that I can not dance to save my life. In order to be descriptive about the dancing, first I would have to come up with a dance routine to describe. I could not do that in this or any world.**

**Some people thought that Raven was a bit OOC(Out Of Character). And maybe she was. Maybe I didn't make her gloomy enough. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans will belong to me when purple monkeys rain from the sky. In other words, I do not own the Teen Titans. I also do not own Power Point Presentation. **

**Kid Flash POV**

As soon as she walked into the room, Jinx's expression turned nervous.

"You can do it." Argent muttered.

Jinx sat down in the circle. "You're probably all wondering what's going on." she said. "And I'm going to tell you. But you cannot tell anyone who is not in this room. This is my secret and I do not want anyone else to know."

"Of course Friend Jinx." said Starfire. Beastboy looked at me nervously. "Are you sure we should be watching this?" he asked. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm with BB." said Cyborg. "This is Jinx's personal business."

"I want to know what's going on." said Speedy while combing his hair. "I say we watch."

"Ditto." said Hotspot. "Let's find out what this big mystery is."

Aqualad thought for a moment. " I say we watch." he said. "Jinx really shouldn't be keeping secrets. Look what happened with Raven when she kept the whole Trigon secret from you."

" _No creemos que la señorita Jinx quiere que miremos._" said the Mas y Menos.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They said 'We do not believe that Miss Jinx wants us to look.'" translated Beastboy. "Do they count as one vote or two?" asked Hotspot.

"One." answered Speedy.

"Alright then." said Cyborg. "It's up to you KF."

On one hand I would really like to know what Jinx is hiding. On the other, it would be disrespecting her privacy. Then again that's what we've been doing all night. "Hurry up Kid Idiot." said Hotspot. "She's about to start explaining."

"Okay." I said. I made up my mind. "Let's watch them."

~~~~Insert Break Line~~~~~~~~~

Jinx's POV

"Alright." I said running my fingers through my hair. "How do I explain all this?"

Argent beckoned me over.

"Actually, Amby prepared for this." she whispered in my ear. "Really?" I asked. Raven nodded. "You know your sister. She likes to be prepared. She told us if you decided to tell any of the Titans the truth, to give you this flash drive." She handed me a red flash drive. I shrugged and plugged it into Raven's computer. The only thing on it was a power point. I quickly looked through it and laughed. My sister was a complete freak, but she's a freak who thought of everything. I pressed a few buttons and the power point showed on the big screen that Star had set up for watching movies. "Melvin, could you turn off the lights?" I asked. Melvin nodded and scurried forward to turn off the lights. I started the power point. The first slide said, " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I got the message. That was what I had to explain about first. "Okay." I said. "You all know that Azarath is Raven's home." Everybody nodded. "Did it ever occur to anyone that Metrion and Zinthos were real places too?" I continued. "Because they are. Everybody on Azarath has powers just like Raven's. Everybody on Metrion has powers like Argent. Everybody on Zinthos either has good luck powers or bad luck powers. Are you catching on yet?" Melvin still looked confused, but everybody else was nodding.

"Friend Raven is from Azarath." said Starfire.

"Argent is from Metrion." continued Wondergirl.

"And you're from Zinthos." finished Pantha. **(Can I just clear something up? I know Argent's back story. I just sorta disregarded it for this fanfic. I know she's part alien and all that. I have no idea if everybody on Azarath has Raven's powers. They very well might, but I don't know. I know for sure that in the comics that Metrion and Zinthos are not places. It's just for this fanfic that I made all this up.) **

Inodded. "Correct. On Zinthos, bad luck users and good luck users are treated the same. Bad luck magic is part of who we are, so bad luck users were never considered freaks. That's why I was so confused when I came to Earth. People made fun of my magic and I didn't know why."

"Oh..." said Kole with dawning realization. "In the memory, I remember you saying that you were normal. That you were just like them."

I nodded again. "On to the next slide." I clicked the next button. On the next slide there was a picture of my mother and a picture of my father. My mother had long black hair and violet eyes. My father had dark blue hair and robin blue eyes. Their names were printed under their pictures.

"There once was a good luck user named Madge." I said. "And a bad luck user named Cedric."

Melvin had been silently trying to sound out the names under the pictures. She suddenly got excited. "It says Madge under the picture of the women, and Cedric under the picture of the man!" she exclaimed. "I know." I said. "They got married." I clicked the mouse and a line appeared connecting the two pictures.

"They decided to have children." I clicked the mouse again. A another line branched off from the line connecting the the pictures. A picture popped up from the line. It was of a pink haired girl with catlike eyes and a mischievous smile. Her hair was in devil horns. It had the name _Jinx _under it. I clicked the mouse one more time and another the picture popped up beside my picture. It was of a red haired girl whose face looked almost exactly like mine. She had the same shaped eyes, but her's were red. She had the same devious smile. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The name under it said _Amber._ I continued narrating the story of my family. "Madge gave birth to twins." I almost choked up here and my eyes began to fill with tears. I quickly wiped them away and kept going. "They were tested as soon as they were born, and they both turned out to be bad luck users."

"Jinx." said Kole softly. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "You deserve to know the truth." I looked over to Raven and Argent. Argent gave me a comforting smile and Raven a nod with I took to mean 'Keep going.'

I took a deep breath and continued. " One was named Amber Gemini Willows. Everyone called her Amby or just plain Amber. Now you're going to find out why Rae and Argent call me Tally. Just promise not to laugh okay?" Everyone nodded. "My full name," I said. "Is -oh gosh –Jinx-promise not to laugh- TalentWillows." I said the last part really fast, but they somehow still managed to catch it.

"Talent?" asked Kole. "You're middle name is Talent?" I nodded.

"So that's why they call you Tally." said Bumblebee. "Okay. It's an unusual name, but still pretty."

I laughed. "Whenever we would audition for Talent Shows, Argent would tease me and say that they had a whole show for me."

"Audition for Talent Shows?" asked Wondergirl. "You mean you knew each other before?"

"I'm getting to that." I said. I clicked the mouse and moved to the next slide. The slide had the words, "Distant cousins." on it. " I might need Raven and Argent's help explaining this." I said. Raven and Argent walked up to the front and stood beside me. "Okay." I said. "The same year Amby and I were born in Zinthos..."

"I was born in Azarath." continued Raven. "And I was born in Metrion." said Argent.

"We're very distant cousins." I said. "I think that my dad is Argent's mom's sixteenth cousin nine times removed, or something."

"Something like that." said Argent thoughtfully. "And my dad was Raven's mom's eighteenth cousin ten times removed."

"So very distant." clarified Raven. " Most people who live in Azarath, Metrion, or Zinthos have like 60 cousins." "I think we have 67." I said. "No." said Argent. "68. I think you're forgetting Elly." "Oh yeah." I said face palming. " I always forget Elly." "So _anyway_." said Raven. "Most people have many many relatives. And on Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos, family is very important. Even is you're distantly related to someone, chances are you're very close to them anyway. Me ,Tally, Amby, and Argent, were very close even by those standards." "Hey look!" said Argent pointing at the slide. " I think that Amby included a video of us!" I clicked the play button and the video started. Tiny me and tiny Amby ran through the kitchen playing tag.

"You're it!" I cried touching Amby's arm.

"No." said Amby slyly. "You're it." she touched my head.

"That's not fair." I huffed. "I just tagged you." Then my face brightened. "You're it." I tagged her arm again.

"You're it."

"No you're it."

" Nu uh! You're it."

Just then our mother entered the room. "Girls, your cousins will be here any minute now."

"Yay!" Me and Amby cried together. "Raven and Argent are coming! Raven and Argent are coming!"

The doorbell rang and our mother went to answer the door. Small Raven and Argent entered.

Raven wore a small, light blue version of her cloak. Her hair was shoulder length and pulled back in a headband. Argent wore a black sundress with a red flower pattern. Her hair was still spiky with red bangs.

"Hello Aunt Madge." said Raven.

"How are you doing?" asked Argent.

"Oh I'm fine." answered our mother. "Jinx and Amber are waiting for you in the kitchen." Raven and Argent eagerly ran into the kitchen. When they saw me and Amby they screamed and tackled us with hugs. We screamed to and hugged them tightly.

"Honestly." said our mother walking in. "You saw each other three days ago."

"That's like forever." Me and Amby complained in unison. Raven and Argent nodded in agreement. "Three days is way to long to not see your best friends."

Then the screen faded to black.

"We were darling children." said Argent fondly. Raven nodded and gave one of her rare smiles.

" I still do not understand." said Starfire. "Where is your twin now? Is she at your home?"

"I'll get to that." I said. Softly. This time a I couldn't hold the tears in. I wiped them away as quickly as I could and clicked the mouse.

This slide only had one word on it. "Together."

"Me and Amber did everything together." I explained. "We were closer then you could possibly imagine."

"I can imagine." said Wondergirl. "No, you really can't." I said with a shake of my head. "We were closer then you would think is possible. We could basically read each other's minds. We were together so much that Amber and Jinx practically became one word. There was never one without the other." The others were stunned for a moment. Then Kole said, "I think there's a video." I pressed the play button. At first it was black. Then some words in white came on the screen. It said, "This is a video with some short clips of us together."

The first clip was of me and Amby in a playground. We were both hanging upside down from the monkey bars.

The next clip was of me and Amby learning to use our powers. The teacher had asked us to hit the target using our bad luck energy. We had joined hands and pointed at the target. A spiral of pink and red energy came from our hands and hit the target right in the bullseye. We high fived each other as the teacher handed us an A.

The third clip was of us laying on our beds talking to each other.

"Sometimes I wish that we were good luck users." I was saying.

Amby sighed. " Our bad luck energy doesn't mean we're bad Tally. It doesn't define us. There's nothing wrong with it. We don't have to use it for bad. You know what I always tell you." I sighed. "Not everyone can be a four-leaf clover." we said unison.

Th last clip was of us in gymnastics. The teacher knew better then to ask us to present our flips separately. It was unheard of. "Amber and Jinx." she said. "You're up." Amby and I grinned at each other and walked to the front. We performed a series of perfect backwards flips easily and then did ten cartwheels in a row.

"Do you have an idea of how close we were now?" I asked. Everybody nodded. "Okay." I said. "Then it's time I told you how Amby died."


	8. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry guys. I've been having a bit of writer's block, and I just can't write anything no matter how hard I try. You'll have to wait a bit for the next chapter. If there is any time I needed your ideas, it's now.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	9. Very Very Very Very Very Important

**Hi Titans lovers. I am posting another chapter to clear some confusion. All of this is very important so read it all!**

**The Meaning of Jinx's secrets:**

**Her dancing: To show that there is alot that they don't know about her. Also, I had a better explanation in I Miss It. Then I deleted it. So here is the explanation:** I let the music carry me, not really thinking about what I was doing. I loved dancing. I don't really know why. When I came to Earth, I had to learn how to fight. I was delighted when I realized how alike it was to dancing. The same flipping, the same required grace. When you were locked in combat with somebody, you were also locked in a sort of dance. You have to be light on your feet, dodging every attack, parrying every strike. I was a natural fighter, with my background of dance. So I guess I'm glad I'm a dancer, or else I would have been killed in combat several times over.

**See, I realized, she would have to go through heavy training to be as good a fighter as she was. So I decided to make it easier for her!**

**Pandy and Zurry: To show she had a rough time as a kid, but she did have friends. Also for some reason I hate the idea of Jinx living in KF's place. **

**Amber and Raven and Argent: Because that is the point of the entire story.**

**Okay, now this is almost as important. So I get alot of questions in my reviews, but they are all answered in my other stories I Miss It and Old Friends. So go read those!**

**See ya at my other stories!**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


	10. Chapter 8

**I really want to thank you all. I'll wait 'till the end for all the soppy goodbyes though.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no physical way, do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, because then I would keep it going and make sure Jinx gets more screen time.(If you hadn't noticed, I love Jinx!)**

**Jinx POV**

"Then I guess it's time I told you how Amby died." I said. Everybody but me, Raven, and Argent gasped.

"She's.. dead?" asked Melvin as if she couldn't quite comprehend this.

I nodded. "Has been for several years now." Starfire gave me a sympathetic look and patted my shoulder.

"I know how it is like losing a sibling." she said. **(In case you don't know, I'm talking about ****Ryand'r****. AKA Wildfire. I know he didn't technically die. He was just sent away. But Starfire never saw him again, so in a sense she lost a sibling. ) **

"How did she die?" asked Kole quietly.

I took a deep breath. "You can imagine, on Zinthos, there's so many young, untrained magic users. You would expect that sometimes their magic got out of control." Everybody nodded. I had to take another deep breath. It was hard talking about this. "When a young bad luck user's powers got out of control, we call that a Bad Luck Flare. There were Good Luck Flares too, but those were less common and a thousand times less dangerous. Bad Luck Flares happen almost always unconsciously, and sometimes when the bad luck user is asleep. The bad luck spreads through out all of Zinthos. The furniture starts breaking, paintings fall off walls. Basically it's like a giant bad luck explosion. It's impossible to know who's powers are causing the Flare. Whenever there's a Bad Luck Flare, they ring a giant alarm bell. It wakes everybody up if the Flare happens to be at night, and tells everybody to evacuate their homes."

"Sounds kind of annoying." said Wondergirl.

"Oh, you have no idea." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I hated having to wake up in the middle of night and get out of the house until the Flare died down. Totally inconvenient." Everybody laughed. "The night that Amby died, there was a Bad Luck Flare. She...didn't make it out of the house." Everyone gave me sympathetic looks. "It isn't just that." I continued. "I might've been able to save her."

"How?" asked Pantha.

"Maybe I'll be able to show you." I answered. I put my fingers to my head, like Pandy did, and muttered a few words. When I took my fingers away, the inky memory substance came with them, just like it did for Pandy. It expanded to the size of a screen. "Okay." I said. "Just a warning. The memory Zurry and Pandy showed you was not a nice memory. But this one... it's borderline painful." Everyone nodded and I started the memory.

* * *

It started in me and Amby's bedroom. One half of it was painted purple-my side- and the other half was painted red- Amby's side-. My half of the room had a purple bean bag chair, a wooden book case painted purple, a bed with a purple comforter, and a purple carpet. Amby's side was identical but in red.(What can I say? We had exactly the same sense of style.)

It was the middle of the night and both me and Amby were asleep in our beds. Then the alarm bells sounded. The loud metallic _clang _resonated through the house. I woke up first and jumped out of my bed. "Amby!" I said shaking her awake. "Come on! There's a Flare." At the word Flare Amby jumped up quickly. We linked arms and ran out of the room.

As we tried to reach the door the ceiling crumbled, appliances broke, furniture fell. "It's alot stronger then last time!" Amby yelled. I nodded. "Come on! We're almost to the door!" I pointed to the doorway. Our parents were outside yelling to us. "Come on girls! You're almost there!" Suddenly a large piece of ceiling fell in front of the door. The door was only wide enough to go single file now. "You go first!" Amby yelled. I nodded and headed through the doorway. Back in the house large pieces of plaster were raining down from the ceiling. One pinned down Amby's leg. I tried to come back in the house to help her,but she pushed me away. "It's alright Tally." She looked me straight in the eye. She knew she wasn't going to make it. "I'll see you in a couple months." "No Amby!" I cried. "Don't say that! We'll get you out!" A large piece of ceiling fell down completely blocking the doorway. I clawed at it and tried to push it away. "Amby!" I yelled. "Amber!" My parents pulled me away. "We'll have to wait until the Flare dies down to see if she's alright." my father said. I nodded shakily and my mother began to stroke my hair. Tears started rolling down my face. "She'll be alright, right?" I asked. My parents didn't say anything. A couple minutes later the Flare died down and a couple men helped my father move away the piece of ceiling blocking the door. I was the first to go in. When everybody else came through they found me kneeling next to my twin's body sobbing as if I would never stop. "Look." I said through my tears. I pointed to her hands. "Her last message to me." She had her fingers crossed on both hands. _Jinx. _

Everyone looked at me as the screen faded to black. I was having a hard time keeping the tears in. After a few moments I started sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Raven and Argent went to comfort me. "I'm sorry." I said wiping my tears away. "It's just really hard to relive those types of memories." Sometime during the memory my hair had morphed into low pig tails. I played with them for a moment before saying, "So that's how Amby died. I sorta blame myself. I could have saved her if I was fast enough. For all I know I was the one who started the Flare! I had alot of trouble controlling my powers back then." Raven and Argent rolled their eyes.

"How many times have we been over this?" asked Argent exasperated.

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." said Raven.

"What did your sister mean when she said she would see you in a couple months.?" asked Pantha**(Imagine that in her accent.)**

"On Azarath,Metrion, and Zinthos, after you die, you can choose to come back as a spirit. You have no physical body and you can't use your powers. You can't stay in the physical world for more then a few days. Then you have to return to the spirit world for a little while. But as a spirit you can visit your loved ones. There's a waiting period of a few months before you can come back as a spirit."

"So," said Starfire. "Your twin. Is she..here?" Amby suddenly materialized next to me. "Ya I'm here!" she said. "I wasn't about to let my sister and dear cousins have all the fun!" Everyone was shocked.**(Anime style. You know how they fall over with their mouths open?) ** Melvin had actually screamed when Amby materialized. Kole shook herself out of her stupor.

"Hi! I'm Kole." she said. "I know." said Amby. "Tally has told me all about you. In fact she's told me about all of you!"

Melvin approached Amby slowly. "So you're not actually here?" she asked. Amby shook her head. "Nope." She walked right through her to prove it. "Cool!" Melvin exclaimed. She held out Floppy for Amby to see."This is Floppy, my bunny!" "It's nice to meet you Floppy." Amby laughed. She turned to me. "She reminds me of our niece Maisy. "

"I know right?" I replied.

"How so?" asked Argent.

"They both like rabbits." Me and Amby said in unison. "They're both blonde. They're names both start with M. They both have little brothers."

"Do they always talk in unison?" asked Bumblebee.

"Creepy right?" answered Raven.

"Friend Jinx." said **(guess who) **Starfire. "Friend Raven and Friend Argent have said that you have won the championship of dancing numerous times."

"Ooh!" said Argent. "I have a recording of her!"

"You carry that around with you?" I asked horrified. She shrugged. "You never know when a blackmail opportunity arises." "You are truly evil.`` me and Amby said together. She smiled at us. ``I try.``

She took out the CD from her bag-I still can't believe she carries that around with her!- and put it in the PVR. She pressed the play button and we were all looking at the Dance Regional Championships.

``And now, the 6 time winner, dance extraordinaire, coming all the way from Zinthos, Jinx Willows!``

I ran cheerfully on to the stage. My bubblegum hair was down and I was wearing tights, and purple tee-shirt. The music started and I began to dance.**(Again, so sorry, to be able to describe the dance...I have to come up with a dance. I can not do that because I dance like a water buffalo. So I'm going to skip to her signature move.) **I began to twirl with my leg low. I twirled higher and higher until the music stopped. I was holding my leg high above my head and smiling. The crowd cheered. The recording skipped to where they announce the winner.

``All our contestants are wonderful dancers. But there can only be one winner. And that winner is...JINX WILLOWS!``

The recording skipped to the after show interview. ``What is your inspiration?" the interviewer asked me.

"Oh that's easy." I replied. "My family! Come on! Amby, Argent, you to Rae!" Argent,Amby, and Raven appeared on screen with me. "My family is easily the most important thing to me. Like, without my sister, I don't know who I'd be. That goes for my cousins to."

Argent paused it. "The next clip is of somebody interviewing Jinx after Amby died." she said. "Jinx, you okay if I play it?" I nodded. "Go ahead." Argent pressed the play button.

On screen, I was standing next to the same interviewer who had interviewed me after the Championship. My hair was in low pig tails and my eyes were puffy from crying.

" In a earlier interview, you said you wouldn't know who you'd be."the interviewer said.

`"It's true." I replied. "I feel lost. I don't know what to do anymore."

That's where the CD ended.

"I'm kinda glad I told you." I said. "It feels good to get it off my chest. But remember, you can't tell anybody."

"They won't need to." said Raven holding up a camera. "We found this hidden camera. The boys have been spying on us." My eyes began to glow pink. "Let's get them!" All the girls screamed for vengeance and we went to go find the boys. Their screams echoed through the tower for the rest of the night.

**I just really want to thank you all. This was my first story and it couldn't have gone better. ** **I have an idea for two more, so keep posted for those. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Pixiedustmagic**


	11. Delete or Not?

Alright here is the deal. Lot's of people think that my idea for Jinx is far fetched and weird. Of course, it is, but anyway. Other people like it, so I'm not sure what to do. I have a poll on my page asking you guys what you think. Here are the choices:

Delete Secrets Of Jinx, Old Friends, and I Miss It, then write a more realistic back story for Jinx.

Keep going! I really like what you have been doing!

Create a different, alternate back story for Jinx, but keep the one you have already. That way people who don't like Secrets of Jinx, can just read that.

So go ahead vote! I want your honest opinion! (But personally the last option means alot more work for me. But don't put that into consideration at all! Just vote for what YOU want to happen!)


End file.
